herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Aino
Heart Aino a normal high school student, is the main character of Arcana Heart Series. She is currently investigating the Drexler Institute to stop their plans to destroy Japan. She possesses one of the most powerful arcana, Partinias (Love), an angel with two pairs of wings who can manipulate light. She is Heart's partner and friend. Heart is voiced by Mikako Takahashi. Story Heart is innocent and full of energy, with a smile that is simply contagious. Ever since she was a li'l Heart, animals have been drawn to her. And she would frequently bring home stray cats and dogs; much to her mother’s dismay. Heart truly believes that love can conquer every and all adversities. Even though she means well, her desire to spread love and happiness sometimes causes her to get involved in other people’s problems at times when they wish to be left alone. Heart has always been able to see Arcana. In truth, this ability is pretty common in young children, but as adults tell them that "such-and-such” is not real, most of them begin to losing this ability. The ability to see beyond the physical world is directly linked to a person’s beliefs and imagination. When you stop believing in Elementals, you stop seeing them. Luckily for her, Heart’s mother always encouraged her to believe in them. Consequently, she has been able to interact with a vast number of Arcana. Her first (and her best friend among the Arcana) was Partinias. Because of her ability to get along with so many Arcana, Heart has been labeled as an extraordinarily rare Maiden by the Ministry of Elemental Affairs, which tries to keep a close eye on all matters related to the Elemental world where she sees something strange above the Tokyo skies and Heart decides to investigate up there. Aino Heart is a shoto based character. In the Bobby Pikachu stories Heart Aino teams up with Minako Aino (her sister), Dokuro-Chan, and her other sister and helps whenever she's there. Gallery AH Heart2.png|Arcana Heart AH2 Heart2.png|Arcana Heart 2 AH2 Heart.png|Sugoi! Arcana Heart 2 AH3 Heart.jpg|Arcana Heart 3 HKAMRC Heart Blue.jpg HKAMRC Heart.jpg|Hello Kitty & Apron of Magic: Rhythm Cooking Trivia *Her name in Japanese order has a meaning akin to "heart of love". *Some of her palettes make her resemble Mikoto Misaka, Accelerator, Yukiko Amagi, Sanae Nagatsuki, Minori Kushieda and Madoka Kaname. *In an official April Fools' Flash Game by Arc Systems Works and Examu, Heart is on a date with Ragna the Bloodedge (Tomokazu Sugita). She also makes a guest appearance in Bururaji, complete with chibi BlazBlue-style sprite. Come 3 she also starts learning moves seemingly ripped straight off Ragna. It pretty much helps that her and Ragna's voice actors had quite a history of voicing roles together. *An unusual variation in that she technically has no projectiles of her own, but relies on an Arcana for them. Most (but not all) Arcanas have projectiles, however, including her default one, so she still qualifies. **Especially since her default arcana has Ryu's projectiles. The serial numbers are barely even filed off. Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Dimwit Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Arcana Heart Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimwits Category:Silly Heroes